


The Printer Mishap

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: CaBenson, Coffee, F/F, bad day, broken printer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: My first stab at Cabenson and this was just as one hit drabble. Hope y'all enjoy because I had fun with this pairing





	The Printer Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> My first stab at Cabenson and this was just as one hit drabble. Hope y'all enjoy because I had fun with this pairing

Alex screamed in frustration as she slammed her fist down on the copier repeatedly, “You stupid piece of-” 

“Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, it’s just an innocent machine,” Olivia grinned as she held out a cup of coffee out to her. 

“Innocent machine my ass! This has been the worst day ever and this is the third worst thing that has happened today! I just….” Alex took a deep breath and set her cup down as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Hey, have you eaten today?” Benson asked gently. 

“Yes,” She said and looked at her, “I just need these damn papers copied.” Alex looked up at the ceiling and blinked hard.  

Olivia knew she was stressed.  She set her coffee down and laid her jacket over a printer before she pulled open the toner set.  She bit her bottom lip as she checked all the cartridges. She frowned before she pulled open another drawer and smiled in success as she found the issue.  She fixed the paper jam and got what Alex needed printed.  She smiled as she looked at her ink covered hands, “Done!” She grinned. 

Alex smiled and glanced around before she gave her a quick, but chaste kiss, “I can call you before I go to lunch,” She murmured.  

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Olivia smiled she moved towards the door and locked it.  She stepped close to Cabot, “Maybe, if you don’t want to talk during lunch, I can help you forget about the other two things that made your day so terrible.” She purred before she kissed her hard. 

Alex felt her stomach clench as she kissed her back.  She could taste the coffee on Olivia’s tongue and felt sad and filled with want as Benson pulled away too soon. She watched the sway of Olivia’s hips as she walked away, “Damn it!” 


End file.
